Bloody Wolf! Cold Killer!
Complete event mazes to get fragments for the Bloody Wolf gumball (requires 30 fragments). Machinery Book combo skill is available from the shop afterwards (15 gems). Ran *Jan 5-8, 2017 *Apr 14-16, 2017 Mazes Regular Enemies X-03 Pulverizer - Chance to counterattack for 200% damage, Physical resistance +20%, Spell resistance +20% Mechanical Patrolman - Increase attack for every identical monster, Physical resistance +20%, Spell resistance +20% Hard (15F, 3 Vigor) Get Bloody Wolf's Arrest Warrant, Jason's Arrest Warrant, and Frank's Arrest Warrant at start Additional possible enemies: *X-04 Mechanic - When present, all team members can revive once, Physical resistance +20%, Spell resistance +20% *RX-Enhanced Attacker - Launch an attack every 2 rounds & inflict burn effect, Physical resistance +20%, Spell resistance +20% Jason (F5) '- 300 HP (Double HP if platform not closed), 55 ATK * Chance to counterattack for 200% damage * Physical resistance +20%, Spell resistance +20% '''Frank (F10) '- 300 HP, 55 ATK (Double ATK if platform not closed) * Chance to counterattack for 200% damage * Physical resistance +20%, Spell resistance +20% '''Bloody Wolf (F15) - 3000HP, 50 ATK *Generate shield every 5 turns that absorbs damage and heal boss (sustain 2 turns) *Launch attack every round with mark effect (Damage increased by 50% for 3 rounds) * Attacks once every 3 rounds with 300% damage to enemies * Physical resistance +40%, Spell resistance +40% * Reduce item damage by 50% *Drop 7-8 fragments Video Guide Common (10F, 2 Vigor) Get Bloody Wolf's Arrest Warrant and Jason's Arrest Warrant at start Jason (F5) - 300 HP (Double HP if platform not closed), 55 ATK * Chance to counterattack for 200% damage * Physical resistance +20%, Spell resistance +20% Bloody Wolf (F10) - 1800 HP, 45 ATK (Double HP & ATK if you don't close platforms with 6 cogs) * Launch attack every round with mark effect (Damage increased by 50% for 3 rounds) * Attacks once every 3 rounds with 300% damage to enemies * Physical resistance +40%, Spell resistance +40% *Drop 3-5 fragments Simple (5F, 1 Vigor) Get Bloody Wolf's Arrest Warrant at start Bloody Wolf (F5) 800 HP, 30 ATK (Double HP & ATK if you don't close platforms with 6 cogs) * Launch attack every round with mark effect (Damage increased by 50% for 3 rounds) * Attacks once every 3 rounds with 300% damage to enemies * Physical resistance +40%, Spell resistance +40% *Drop 1-2 fragments Raid Get 6 fragments Special Items Accept Blue Shark's request to get *Exoskeleton Armor (Event) or Alloy Riot Shield (Event) or Power Hammer (Event) at random *Arrest Warrants *Gear x3 Combat Platform - increases enemy HP or ATK, use 1 gear to deactivate Console - upgrade equipment using Gears and Dynamic Gear Machine Works - Summons enemies, useful in early levels for farming gears Police Officer's Corpse - Gives Superintendent's Diary or Police Officer's Diary, and Dynamic Gear Sometimes Jason will drop Jason's Diary and Frank will drop Frank's Diary Tips Save 6 gears to deactivate the two platforms in the boss room. One debuffs his HP and the other his attack by 50% (remove this first). Bloody Wolf's Arrest Warrant gives gems the first time and 10,000 coins afterwards. Some times mini-boss arrest warrants also grant a gem. If you use Bloody Wolf himself as main then the final boss changes to six police officers. Recommended Teams #Swordsman (Light Paladin), Gladiator, and Zerg Queen. (can farm common even with 4 star gumballs) #Red Dragon (Light Paladin), Commando and Predator (last one can be exchanged against some other useful gumball). #Gladiator (Light Paladin), Holy Warrior, Zerg Queen #Mage, Lamp, Witch (100% winrate on hard, advanced playstyle needed though, abuse the heal on casts & magic carpet on 14) #Bloody Wolf, Justice Herald, Three-eye King. Go Light Paladin, use all three doses of a Werewolf Potion as your first action on Floor 1. Get your attack as high as possible, then use Oriental Paper Cutting to make a powerful dog(Howling). This dog will quickly kill each floor, letting you clear the Hard mode dungeon in ~10 minutes. You can also use a Magic-type Gumball instead of Justice Herald if you want a guaranteed Bless before you summon the dog. Category:Events